


Beginning Again - Ellie

by NZNaturalKiwi



Series: Beginning Again [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZNaturalKiwi/pseuds/NZNaturalKiwi
Summary: Post 15x22.While mourning the loss of a brother, Ellie finds herself with an unexpected opportunity; a chance at love a third time. This is how it all started.





	Beginning Again - Ellie

It started with a series of texts  
“You busy?”  
“No”  
“Come over?”  
“On my way”

It was the evening of the day that they’d said goodbye to Abby and Ellie was already missing her. She’d seen the look on her team mate Nick’s face when they’d said their goodbyes and she knew he was feeling the same as her. She was also feeling the loss of Clayton Reeves. She didn’t know how close Nick and Clay had been but judging by the former’s reaction in the morgue, she figured they’d become good friends over the last couple of years and Nick would also be feeling the loss. Clay was their brother and while they would never lose this feeling, they would learn to live with it.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She hauled herself off her couch and answered the door, not bothering to check the peephole first. As she suspected, it was Nick, and he looked as miserable as she did. She opened the door fully and stepped aside to let him in before closing and locking the door behind him. Turning around, she saw that he was just standing there, his back to her, his fists clenched and his sadness and emotions rolling off him in waves. She walked over to stand in front of him and paused slightly before wrapping her arms around his waist with her head coming to rest on his chest, allowing her to hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Being this close to him allowed her to hear his heart rate increase and feel him tense up slightly before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

She had no idea how long they stayed that way, wrapped up in each others arms, holding on tight and not wanting to let go. Eventually, he moved his hands from her back to her shoulders and kissed her forehead before his hands moved down to her hands and he stepped back slightly. But Ellie found that she couldn’t let him go, not completely anyway. She gripped one of his hands tightly, refusing to release it. Sensing her need for contact, Nick kicked off his boots before leading her over to the couch and sitting down, pulling her down next to him. She ended up so close to him that she was almost in his lap. He pulled her legs over one of his and wrapped her up in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her face nestled into the crook of his neck.

And still, not a word was said. It was as if Nick knew what she needed and for once in her life, she let someone else take control. She was too tired, physically, mentally and emotionally, to put up a fight.

The next thing she knew, it was the early hours of the morning and, while they were still on the couch, their position had changed. They were lying down with Nick at the back and Ellie in front of him, her back to his chest with one arm under her head and the other secured around her middle with their fingers laced. Ellie was sure that she’d never felt safer and she fell asleep to the feeling of Nick’s arms tightening around her.

The next time she awoke, it was morning. She could feel the heat of Nick’s body behind her and she shuffled back slightly, wanting to be closer to him. While he hadn’t done anything aside from hold her and kiss her forehead, the whole thing felt more intimate then her entire marriage to Jake and, as much as she didn’t like to think about it, her relationship with Qasim too. She heard his breathing change and knew he was about to wake up, yet she had no desire to move. She knew that last night had changed things between them and while she had no idea where they would go from here, she knew that things really could only get better. And for the first time since Clay’s death, she was excited to see what her future held for her. Especially if it included the man currently nuzzling her neck.


End file.
